


To Miss Someone

by timeless_alice



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Depression, Grief, M/M, Mark has emotions that correlate with the weather, Suicidal Ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Mark mourns the loss of his brother.





	

It struck Mark as a bit of a cruel joke that his brother’s birthday would coincide with a heavy downpour. And while he considered, rather dimly, that his own mourning had unconsciously triggered it, the resulting misery left him with hardly the energy to get out of bed, let alone visit the graveyard. As the rain came down, dragging out the most bitter, loathing parts of him that tore through him until it was hard to breathe, he curled in on himself in the back corner of his room.

He pulled his head towards his knees, twisting his fingers in his hair as if to pull it out, shutting his eyes tight. This wasn’t fair, for his brother to be gone on top of his emotions becoming mere playthings of the weather. He missed him with an ache so fierce in his chest that it seemed like he were crumbling, shaking apart at the seams. So much of him wished that he’d died instead, that everyone else would be better off without him.

He made no effort to brush away his tears, and try as he might to remain silent, his sobs seemed to roar in his ears even through gritted teeth. He sat that way for what felt like an eternity, seconds dragging along at an agonizing pace, when the door opened with the gentlest creak and the softest call of his name. His body jolted in response, less surprised at Roy’s appearance and more embarrassed that he hadn’t had time to compose himself. 

Still, it wasn’t worth the effort to unfurl from his position, nor wipe the tears from his eyes. He felt more than saw Roy settle down beside him, a warm and comforting presence that that angry part of him snarled he didn’t deserve, and leaned readily into him as an arm wrapped around his shoulders to pull him close. 

“It’s okay,” Roy said. It’s all he said, whispered into Mark’s hair before he left a small kiss there.

Mark took in a deep breath that rattled his bones, and allowed himself the slightest of nods.

**Author's Note:**

> reminder that mark canonically has unstable emotions that fluctuate with the weather.
> 
> anyway, a tumblr prompt fill. i'm timelessmulder over there.
> 
> also this title is Garbage i'm so sorry


End file.
